


Cool For The Summer

by JumbledThoughts, Samauke09



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Older Naruto, younger Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumbledThoughts/pseuds/JumbledThoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samauke09/pseuds/Samauke09
Summary: How did this happen? How was it that Sasuke Uchiha, the 16 year old high school heartthrob was laying on his back in the cab of Konoha High’s Senior Quarterback, Naruto Uzumaki’s truck—in nothing but a cheerleading uniform?





	Cool For The Summer

**Inspiration was drawn from the song ‘Cool for the summer’ by: Demi Lovato**

How did this happen? How was it that Sasuke Uchiha, the 16 year old high school heartthrob was laying on his back in the cab of Konoha High’s Senior Quarterback, Naruto Uzumaki’s truck—in nothing but a cheerleading uniform?

////

It was luck that tonight the campus was empty. The celebrations of their final win of the school year urged the other students and the football team to venture out and party to ease their stress. The nice thing about having everyone leave early to go celebrate was that Naruto had the locker room all to himself. He felt exhausted but the hot water washing over him was pure heaven, the heat seeping into his sore muscles as he scrubbed at the caked on dirt and sweat.

It had been one hell of a game.

The other team had made it quite challenging but not challenging enough for the best and Naruto was looking forward to the hot shower to bring him back from game mode. Tilting his head back, he took a moment to let the water wash away the frothy lather that soaked his body before turning off the water and grabbing a towel. Even though he was the only one in the locker room at the moment he still felt the need to cover his manly parts on the way to his locker.

Leaving the locker room with his backpack and sports duffel bag slung over his shoulder after dressing, Naruto headed towards his truck and as he reached the parking lot, he unclip his keys from his belt loop. Stopping for a moment, a figure leaning against the driver side caught his attention but he continued towards the parking lot curiously.

Naruto approached with caution towards his truck when he noticed a figure leaning against the driver door. 

_ I thought I told them that I didn’t want to go to the party? _ —he pondered to himself with each step.

 

Approaching the back end of the truck, he hauled the two bags over his shoulders into the bed of the truck, successfully startling the stranger when the truck jolted. Rounding the end of the truck to the driver side, the figure turned towards him. His feet scraping on the concrete but Naruto knew those eyes.

 

“Sasuke? Wha—” he stopped as his brain tried desperately to take in the image in front of him.

Sasuke, was leaned up against the driver side of his pickup blocking the door, but what caused Naruto's brain to flat line was the fact that Sasuke was wearing one of the girl’s cheerleader outfit and with one glance Naruto’s throat dried making his swallow hard.

Blue eyes wandered up and down the shorter male’s attire, the embroidered sleeveless top with a ninja bird stitched on the front but his eyes stopped at how the halter top stopped at Sasuke's navel. He never thought Sasuke had curves and the fact that his waist hourglasses down into the hem of the skirt almost had him drooling. The skirt which sat on Sasuke's hips probably wouldn’t fall under the category of a normal skirt, seeing as the hem cut off at the exact same length of shorts they were supposed to wear underneath them.

Licking his lips he took a mental note to thank Sakura personally for being the one who pushed the designs in the first place but it didn’t help that it also made his mind work slower than normal.

He allowed himself a long, but oh-so-worth it, up and down of Sasuke's ensemble. The sleeveless top, the skirt that sat on Sasuke’s subtle hips. It had his stomach doing backflips and his mind running slower than he needed it.  He took a mental note to thank Sakura for being the one to push these designs.

“W-What are you doing here?” Naruto stuttered.

A blush began to illuminate on Sasuke’s cheeks with each passing moment that Naruto’s eyes lingered on him. Figuring that this was a better time than never, Sasuke rolled to his left and popped his hips outward, while he was exuding confidence on the inside he was probably doing worse to Naruto. His heart throbbed much too quickly and it was making him feel just a bit lightheaded. It should be a mortal sin for someone like Naruto Uzumaki to look like a god—a sex god at that.

With the collar of Narutos shirt still slightly damp, Sasuke wondered what it took for Naruto to style his hair the way he did. Was it natural? Did he wake up like that or was it something else? He studied the taller boy’s image, the way the water droplets from his damp hair streamed down his neck and disappeared under his gray t-shirt. He imagined the same water drop continuing its journey down his broad tan chest and over his abs that locked his attention when the blonde in football practice or PE. He had noticed Naruto during his freshman year when Naruto was the sophomore TA from the main office

_ Oh god, he just got out of a shower. _

“I wanted to say congratulations on the game,” Sasuke said a hint of eagerness in his voice. “Not that it’s any surprise really,” he took a step closer to the taller male, his shoulder pressed against the side of the truck as he moved down the length of the truck towards Naruto's 6’1 stature. “Seeing as you’re the star player n’ all.”

 

“Just because I'm the star player doesn’t mean it’s just me out there Sasuke.” Naruto arched his brow, amused at the words from him and he felt there was an ulterior motive to why he was here.

 

“Well you were the only one I was looking at.” Sasuke smirked, his chest almost touching Naruto but when the blonde reached out to touch the hem of the cheerleading shirt he tried not to shiver.

“Well I am not hard to miss ya’know.” He glanced up, eyes locking with black. “I'm the only player with blonde hair and a bod as great as this.”

 

“I—I know.” Sasuke exhaled, eyes skimming down from his face to his neck then descending even further to broad shoulders and a muscular chest that he wanted to touch so bad. 

 

“You can touch me you know.” Naruto licked his lips coming even closer before taking Sasuke's hand and putting it on his white shirt to feel his abs. “It’s just us out here.”

 

And Sasuke did just that, he moved Narutos shirt up his stomach to touch his still damp skin from his shower in the locker room and he wished he had been there to watch like the pervert he was. When Naruto leaned down to his neck, he turned his head to the side, allowing the blonde to slowly kiss below his earlobe. He hated that they had to stay secret it was so hard to pass by the blonde without touching him, even a graze of their fingers was painful when he wanted his entire hand in his own.

“I kn—know.” Sasuke bit his lip to keep from moaning but when he felt the taller males hand on his outer thighs trailing up underneath the skirt to his panties he opened his mouth in a gasp. He loved the feeling of Naruto's rough hands touching him.

 

“God you smell so sweet.” Naruto mouthed against his neck as his hands grasped Sasuke's perfectly round globes over his panties and pressed their groins together. “Are you wearing lace?”

Sasuke sucked in a breath but nodded his head, “Yes.” His chest heaved into Naruto's,  “I wore them, just for you.”

 

“Why,” Naruto questioned, his lips going a little lower down his neck. “Is it because you know lace it a kink of mine?”

 

Again Sasuke nodded, “Yes, I wanted you to have something pretty to look at while you fuck me.”

Naruto pulled back from his neck, eyebrows knitted together and wonder what was going through his head. They had never discussed going all the way but really—right now in the empty parking lot of the school. “Are you positive you want it here?”

 

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and brought their lips together, and whispering “Yes.” Against the blondes lips, giving Naruto all the information he needed and he grasped Sasuke's thighs, picking him up. Pinning him between his body and the truck. Once he was in Naruto's arms, Sasuke took the time during their kissing to circle his hips to make the taller male moan and the chance for Sasuke to slide his tongue into the awaiting mouth.

 

_ Thank god I have lube and rubbers in my truck. _ —Naruto thought to himself as he slid his hands under Sasuke's panties to knead his cheeks and press their groins together even more of that sweet friction they craved. He wouldn’t deny that he wasn’t hard, Naruto has craved Sasuke since their first encounter and now that he was ready—Naruto was ready too.

 

“Do—do you have th—the stuff.” Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto’s back and moaned, “—we need,”

 

“Of course I do.” Naruto nodded, keeping Sasuke pinned against the truck and opened the driver side door. The overhead light brightening the cab. Placing Sasuke on the ground beside him, Naruto scooted the bench seat all the way back and gestured for Sasuke to get in first. His hard on visible under the skirt he wore. “Are you going to keep this on the entire time we do this?”

 

“Do you not want me too?” Sasuke teased, reaching behind him and unsnapping the first button before shimming the shirt down his hips.

 

“Keep the panties and top on.” He pointed to inside the truck, “On your back.”

 

“Yes star-player.” Sasuke nodded and let the skirt drop, the front of his panties wet from pre-cum.

 

“Oh god.” Naruto exhaled watching Sasuke crawl into the cab of the truck and turn around. Slowly he parted his legs for him, the blush on his cheeks spreading down to his neck and he felt so vulnerable but when Naruto crawled into the truck with him on his knees, the nervousness evaporated because he was finally going to be with the one person he wanted more than anything. Naruto's hand found purchase on the seat next to Sasuke's head. Their groins rubbing together when the blondes hips rolled towards and Sasuke felt his panties become even more wet. “You make me so hard Sasuke.” Naruto said, kissing down his jaw to his neck.

 

“The same goes for me.” Sasuke panted below, his head turned towards the back of the seat as Naruto ravished his neck with kisses and sucks. “I’ve wanted you like this for a while now.”

 

Naruto pulls his shirt off for him, shivering when nails raked down his chest to his sweatpants and pushed them down to free his member. They locked eyes as Sasuke grabbed Naruto's erection and began to stroke him slowly, his tongue darting out to lick his lips before Naruto pressed their mouths together, hips rolling with Sasuke's strokes.

 

Reaching under the bench, Naruto grabs his rubbers and lube he kept in the car incase Sasuke wanted to get handsy. “Did you prep yourself?”

 

“A little.” Sasuke blushed at the question, “I want to feel the stretch on your first thrust.”

 

Naruto smirked, “You are going to feel more than a stretch.” He reached between them and touched what part of Sasuke's belly that was exposed, “You are going to feel me here.”

 

“Oh fuck yes!” Sasuke spread his legs as wide as he could in the small space. He could have had Naruto in his bed but the thought of losing his V-card in the cab of Naruto's truck was kink on his bucket list. The thought turned him on more than anything and soon it was going to come true. The feeling of something cold pushed between his cheeks, bringing him back to reality and the ocean blue eyes above him. He didn’t even realize that Naruto had moved his panties to the side, freeing his member and exposing his lower half.

 

“Do you want me here?” Naruto teased his outer rim, lubing him up so it wouldn’t hurt.

Cupping his knees, Sasuke pulled them towards his chest—giving Naruto a better view and access to his entrance. Already being sensitive down there Sasuke dug the back of his head into the seat when Naruto gently thrusted two fingers inside to the second knuckle. “Oh fuck.” Sasuke bite his bottom lip, the pleasure surging through him had him digging his fingers into the backs of his knees.

 

“Do you like that?” Naruto grinned, continuing to work his hole before he added another finger. When he added another finger along with the first two Sasuke began to pant, his eyes lowering in lust at the blonde.

 

“I—I don’t wa—ahh—nt your fingers.” Sasuke clenched around his digits, taking his fingers further in but he was at Naruto's mercy, a finger pressed against something that felt like a wave of electricity and goosebumps had him moaning louder and pushing down on Naruto's hand to feel it again.

 

“Are you sure?” Naruto watched from above, his cock hard as a rock but remained untouched.

 

“I want yo—your cock.” Sasuke panted, his face flushed and his body coated with a layer of sweat. “Plea—please Naru.” He looked up and bites his bottom lip like Naruto loved.

 

“When you look at me like that it makes my cock weep.” He moaned, pulling his fingers from Sasuke's hole and grabbing a rubber. He watched Sasuke's rim clench and push out as he ripped the coil and rolled it down the length of his member before grabbing the lube to lather himself up. Sasuke left himself open, sucking in a breath when he felt the tip of Naruto cock press against his entrance before he relaxed his lower half waiting. “Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop okay.”

 

“Okay.” Sasuke nodded, feeling Naruto slowly penetrate him and hissed when the base of the head stretched out his entrance enough for him to pop inside, “Wait—wait.” Sasuke panted, dropping his hand from his leg to Naruto's stomach.

 

“What?” Naruto gave a shaky breath. “Are you alright?”

 

“Give me a minute.” Sasuke heaved, rolling his hips to get used to the feeling. When he was ready, he laid his hand back under his knees and nodded to Naruto who was hovering over him as he inched the rest of his cock in slowly. Naruto closed his eyes at how hot and tight the smaller male was, his walls cradling around his cock.

 

“Oh shit.” Naruto moaned and rolled his hips deeper without meaning too.

Sasuke rolled his hips as he panted, trying to adjust to Naruto's size. The stretch did hurt a little but he knew soon it would be pleasure. Pulling Naruto down for a kiss, he rested one of his legs on Naruto's steering wheel and the other one between Naruto's hip and the back of the seat. His fantasy was becoming reality as he nodded to the blonde above him.

 

“You can move now.” Sasuke groaned when Naruto's hand snuck under the shirt he was wearing to play with his nipple that he could get too.

 

“You sure.” Naruto gave his lips another peck and Sasuke nodded.

 

“Yes.” Naruto gently pulled his hips back, stopping when the underside of his cock threatened to pop from his rim before pushing back inside. He tested out a few motions, watching Sasuke's face to see which one worked best, but when Naruto thrusted in hard to the left center, Sasuke gripped at his biceps and tightened his thighs around his hips.

 

“Ri—right the—re” Sasuke mewed and pushed off the steering wheel when Naruto pulled back so their connection would be more forceful with each thrust.

 

“Fuck baby.” Naruto bit his lip, knowing the truck on the outside was probably moving right along with his thrusts but with them being the only ones in the parking lot he didn’t have to worry too much when he increased his thrust to the point where their bodies slapped together in the small confined space and the windows began to fog.

 

Naruto reached down between them to stroke Sasuke along with the his thrusts that didn’t let up. Sasuke curled his toes against the window, his climax coming on strong and he yelled out Naruto's name when he released between them, coating his stomach and the bottom of the cheerleader uniform but he didn’t care. He was in utter bliss as he felt his lover’s hips jerk further into him a few times before he released into the rubber before collapsing on top of him.

 

“Tha—that wa—was wow.” Sasuke panted and ran his hand through Naruto's sweaty hair.

 

Naruto nodded against Sasuke's chest as he gave it a few kisses, “That was way better than anything.” He chuckled.

 

“Even my blowjobs?” Sasuke panted, looking down at his blonde mop on his chest.

 

“Your blow jobs are wonderful but this trumps them all.” Naruto hissed when Sasuke clenched his muscles around his member teasingly before unclenching.

 

“That wasn’t funny.” He wiggled his hips enough for his soften member to fall from Sasuke relaxed entrance.

 

“I thought it was kinda funny.”

 

/////


End file.
